Falkrunn Silverfist
Falkrunn of the Silverfist clan Mountain Dwarf Cleric; Lawful good HP: 153 | Hit Dice: 20d8 | ' Armor Class:' 11 (Padded) + Stealth Disadvantage Size: Medium | Speed: 25ft | Height: 4'03" | Weight: 141 lbs'' '''Proficiency Bonus': +6 | Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Channel Divinity: 3 | Divine Domain: Light | Skills: Medicine, History, Religion, Insight The head priest and cleric of the Bluff's Kezatdox Sanctuary. He handles all things religious and medical, with the help of his faithful students Nura Dragonhammer and Thorgrim Skulldark. He welcomes all who desire sanctuary from the evils of the world, or require the mending of wounds. It's even been said that he once brought dwarves felled in the midst of battle back to life to fight again. 'APPEARANCE' As the oldest Dwarf in Akrasia's Bluff, Falkrunn is seen as a wise and powerful healer. Deep grooves trace what little of his face you can see, which has drooped so much, he can hardly open his amber eyes anymore. He wears layers of gold-trimmed, white robes with the crest of Akrasia's Bluff sewn on the lower front. As most dwarfs, his beard is lush and opulent. His grayed hair has grown so long, it's become interwoven within his beard, which he wears in one thick, looping braid that almost reaches the floor. In the thickest center of his beard is a tiny latched gate concealing a small metal container, which houses a nest and an egg safely inside it. When asked about the egg, he just smiles. He walks about with a limp in his left leg, but supports himself on a beautifully crafted gold trimmed, alabaster cane that doubles as a staff. Below the handle-like headpiece, the crest for Akrasia's Bluff was carefully carved and laced with sapphires from the Dwardim Mountain mines. 'PERSONALITY' Falkrunn has become quieter with his age. Living for hundreds of years can really take the drive to be social right out of you, which he will openly admit. It's not that he doesn't enjoy being around other folk, but interaction requires a lot of energy, and he gets tired easily these days. After a life full of adventure, he's become content with simply teaching his ways to those willing as he watches the world change around him. Nothing makes him happier in this time of his life than teaching the young acolytes, Nura and Thorgrim, following in his footsteps. The elder dwarf was once a brave and passionate soul who ventured into danger just for the thrill. Some of that fire still flickers within him, and when young adventurers like himself show a similar bright flame, he tends to take to them quickly. He's very friendly, but can't speak anymore. Although the full story isn't known, it's been said it's due to the various wounds he accrued from a life full of adventure. At times, it is difficult to understand his silent actions, but his apprentices are there to translate if necessary. Features 'DWARF' Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dim and dark conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light. In darkness, you see as if it were dim light, but can't discern color, only shades of gray. Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against poison, you have resistance against poison damage. 'CLERIC' Shelter of the Faithful: As an acolyte, you command the respect of those who share your faith, and you can perform the religious ceremonies of your deity. You and your adventuring companions can expect to receive free healing and care at a temple, shrine, or other established presence of your faith, though you must provide any material components needed for spells. Those who share your religion will support you, but only you, at a modest lifestyle. *You might also have ties to a specific temple dedicated to your chosen deity or pantheon, and you have a residence there. This could be the temple where you used to serve, if you remain on good terms with it, or a temple where you have found anew home. While near your temple, you can call upon the priests for assistance, provided the assistance you ask for is not hazardous and you remain good standing with your temple. Spellcasting: As a conduit for divine power, you can cast cleric spells. You may also cast these spells as Rituals or use a holy symbol for focus. WIS is your spellcating ability. Use it when setting the save throw DC for a cleric spell you cast as well, and when making an attack roll with one. Spell Save DC = 8 + Proficiency Bonus + WIS modifier Spell Attack Modifier = Proficiency Bonus + WIS modifier * Potent Spellcasting: Starting at 8th level, you add your WIS modifier to the damage you deal with any cleric cantrip. Divine Domain: Your choice of Divine Domain grants you domain spells and other features when you choose it at 1st level. It also grants you additional ways to use Channel Divinity when you gain that feature at 2nd level, and additional benefits at 6th, 8th, and 17th levels. *'Light:' Gods of light promote the ideals of rebirth and renewal, truth, vigilance, and beauty, often using the symbol of the sun. Clerics of a god of light are enlightened souls infused with radiance and the power of their gods' discerning vision, charged with chasing away lies and burning away darkness. Channel Divinity: At 2nd level, you gain the ability to channel divine energy directly from your deity, using that energy to fuel magical effects. You start with two such effects: Turn Undead and an effect determined by your domain. Some domains grant you additional effects as you advance in levels. When you use your Channel Divinity, you choose which effect to create. You must then finish a short or long rest to use your Channel Divinity again. Some Channel Divinity effects require saving throws, and the DC equals your cleric spell save DC. *'Turn Undead:' Present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes damage. **A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action, or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. *'Warding Flare:' At 1st level, you can interpose divine light between yourself and an attacking enemy. When you are attacked by a creature within 30 feet of you that you can see, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll, causing light to flare before the attacker before it hits or misses. An attacker that can't be blinded is immune to this feature. **You can use this feature a number of times equal to your WIS modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. **Starting at 6th level, you can also use your Warding Flare feature when a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you attacks a creature other than you. *'Radiance of the Dawn:' Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to harness sunlight, banishing darkness and dealing radiant damage to your foes. As an action, you present your holy symbol, and any magical darkness within 30 feet of you is dispelled. Additionally, each hostile creature within 30 feet of you must make a CON saving throw. **A creature takes radiant damage equal to 2d10 + your cleric level on a failed saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one A creature that has total cover from you is not affected. *'Corona of Light:' Starting at 17th level, you can use your action to activate an aura of sunlight that lasts for 1 minute or until you dismiss it using another action. You emit bright light in a 60-foot radius and dim light 30 feet beyond that. Your enemies in the bright light have disadvantage on saving throws against any spell that deals fire or radiant damage. Destroy Undead: Starting at 5th level, when an Undead fails its saving throw against your Turn Undead feature, the creature is instantly destroyed if its challenge rating is at or below a certain threshold. Divine Intervention: Beginning at 10th level, you can call on your deity to intervene on your behalf when your need is great. Imploring your deity's aid requires you to use your action. Describe the assistance you seek, and roll a percentile dice. If you roll a number equal to or lower than your cleric level, your deity intervenes; the effect of any cleric spell or cleric domain spell would be appropriate. If your deity intervenes, you can't use this feature again for 7 days. Otherwise, you can use it again after you finish a long rest. At 20th level, your call for intervention succeeds automatically, no roll required. Proficiencies Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and warhammer, as well all simple weapons. Armor: Light, Medium, Shields Tools: N/A Languages: Common, Dwarvish, Elvish, Draconic List of Prepared Spells As an NPC, these are the spells Falkrunn is most likely to use. Some are specifically meant to protect or increase quality of life for his Sanctuary in Akrasia's Bluff, such as Hallow, which he performs every morning. CANTRIPS: *'Light | Range:' Touch | Cast: '''1 action | '''Duration: 1 hour |''' Save:' DEX **You use your action to touch an object no longer than 10 feet in any dimension, causing it to shine bright light of a color you choose in a 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet. If the object is completely covered, the light is blocked. The spell ends if you cast it again or dismiss the light as an action. If your target is an object held or worn by a hostile creature, the creature must pass a Dexterity save to avoid being lit by the spell. *'Sacred Flame''' | Range: 60 ft | Cast: '''1 action; Instantaneous | '''Damage: 4d8 Radiant |''' Save:' DEX **You use your action to call fiery radiance to descend upon a creature you can see, forcing it to pass a Dexterity save or take 1d8 radiant damage. The target gains no benefit from cover for this save. The spell's damage die increases by one at levels 5, 11, and 17. *'Spare the Dying | Range:' Touch | '''Cast: '''1 action; Instantaneous | **You use your action to touch a creature who is alive but at 0 hit points. It becomes stable. This spell has no effect on undead and constructs. *'Guidance | Range:' Touch | '''Cast: '''1 action | '''Duration:' CON, 1 minute | **You touch one willing creature. Once before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to one ability check of its choice. It can roll the die before or after making the ability check. The spell then ends. *'Resistance | Range:' Touch | Cast: '''1 action | '''Duration: CON, 1 minute | **You use your action to touch a willing creature, granting it a 1d4 bonus to one saving throw of its choice. The spell then ends. The target can roll the die before or after making the check. 1st LEVEL SPELLS *'Bless | Range:' 30 ft | Cast: '''1 action | '''Duration: CON, 1 Minute | **You bless up to three creatures of your choice within range. Whenever a target makes an attack roll or a saving throw before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to the attack roll or saving throw. ***'At Higher Levels:' When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. *'Cure Wounds | Range:' Touch | Cast: '1 action; Instanteous | **A creature you touch regains a number of hit points equal to 1d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. ***'At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the healing increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st. *'Sanctuary | Range:' 30 ft | Cast: '''1 bonus action | '''Duration: 1 minute | **You ward a creature within range against attack. Until the spell ends, any creature who targets the warded creature with an attack or a harmful spell must first make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature must choose a new target or lose the attack or spell. This spell doesn't protect the warded creature from area effects, such as the explosion of a fireball. If the warded creature makes an attack, casts a spell that affects an enemy, or deals damage to another creature, this spell ends. *'Protection from Evil & Good | Range:' Touch | Cast: '''1 action | '''Duration: CON, 10 minutes | **Until the spell ends, one willing creature you touch is protected against certain types of creatures: aberrations, celestials, elementals, fey, fiends, and undead. The protection grants several benefits. Creatures of those types have disadvantage on attack rolls against the target. The target also can't be charmed, frightened, or possessed by them. If the target is already charmed, frightened, or possessed by such a creature, the target has advantage on any new saving throw against the relevant effect. 2nd LEVEL SPELLS *'Calm Emotions | Range:' 60 ft, 20 ft Sphere | Cast: 1 action |''' Duration:' 1 minute, CON | '''Save:' CHA | **You attempt to suppress strong emotions in a group of people. Each humanoid in a 20-foot-radius sphere centered on a point you choose within range must make a Charisma saving throw; a creature can choose to fail this saving throw if it wishes. If a creature fails its saving throw, choose one of the following two effects. **You can suppress any effect causing a target to be charmed or frightened. When this spell ends, any suppressed effect resumes, provided that its duration has not expired in the meantime. **Alternatively, you can make a target indifferent about creatures of your choice that it is hostile toward. This indifference ends if the target is attacked or harmed by a spell or if it witnesses any of its friends being harmed. When the spell ends, the creature becomes hostile again, unless the GM rules otherwise. *'Aid | Range:' 30 ft | Cast: 1 action | Duration: 8 hours | **Your spell bolsters your allies with toughness and resolve. Choose up to three creatures within range. Each target's hit point maximum and current hit points increase by 5 for the duration. ***At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, a target's hit points increase by an additional 5 for each slot level above 2nd. *'Zone of Truth | Range:' 60 ft, 15 ft Sphere |''' Cast:' 1 action | ' Duration:' 10 minutes | **You create a magical zone that guards against deception in a 15-foot-radius sphere centered on a point of your choice within range. Until the spell ends, a creature that enters the spell's area for the first time on a turn or starts its turn there must make a Charisma saving throw. On a failed save, a creature can't speak a deliberate lie while in the radius. You know whether each creature succeeds or fails on its saving throw. **An affected creature is aware of the spell and can thus avoid answering questions to which it would normally respond with a lie. Such a creature can be evasive in its answers as long as it remains within the boundaries of the truth. '''3rd' LEVEL SPELLS *'Dispel Magic | Range:' 120 ft | Cast: 1 action | Duration: Instantaneous | **Choose one creature, object, or magical effect within range. Any spell of 3rd level or lower on the target ends. For each spell of 4th level or higher on the target, make an ability check using your spellcasting ability. The DC equals 10 + the spell's level. On a successful check, the spell ends. ***'At Higher Levels:' When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, you automatically end the effects of a spell on the target if the spell's level is equal to or less than the level of the spell slot you used. *'Remove Curse | Range:' Touch |''' Cast:' 1 action |' Duration: Instantaneous | **At your touch, all curses affecting one creature or object end. If the object is a cursed magic item, its curse remains, but the spell breaks its owner's attunement to the object so it can be removed or discarded. *'''Speak with Dead | Range: 10 ft | ' Cast: '''1 action | '''Duration:' 10 Minutes | **You grant the semblance of life and intelligence to a corpse of your choice within range, allowing it to answer the questions you pose. The corpse must still have a mouth and can't be undead. The spell fails if the corpse was the target of this spell within the last 10 days. **Until the spell ends, you can ask the corpse up to five questions. The corpse knows only what it knew in life, including the languages it knew. Answers are usually brief, cryptic, or repetitive, and the corpse is under no compulsion to offer a truthful answer if you are hostile to it or it recognizes you as an enemy. This spell doesn't return the creature's soul to its body, only its animating spirit. Thus, the corpse can't learn new information, doesn't comprehend anything that has happened since it died, and can't speculate about future events. 4th LEVEL SPELLS *'Death Ward | Range:' Touch | Cast: 1 action | Duration: 8 hours | **You touch a creature and grant it a measure of protection from death. **The first time the target would drop to 0 hit points as a result of taking damage, the target instead drops to 1 hit point, and the spell ends. **If the spell is still in effect when the target is subjected to an effect that would kill it instantaneously without dealing damage, that effect is instead negated against the target, and the spell ends. *'Gaurdian of Faith | Range: '''30 ft |' Cast:' 1 action | '''Duration:' 8 hours | Save: DEX | **A Large spectral guardian appears and hovers for the duration in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within range. The guardian occupies that space and is indistinct except for a gleaming sword and shield emblazoned with the symbol of your deity. **Any creature hostile to you that moves to a space within 10 feet of the guardian for the first time on a turn must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw. The creature takes 20 radiant damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The guardian vanishes when it has dealt a total of 60 damage. *'Stone Shape | Range:' Touch | Cast: '1 action '| Duration:' '''Instantaneous '|''' **You touch a stone object of Medium size or smaller or a section of stone no more than 5 feet in any dimension and form it into any shape that suits your purpose. So, for example, you could shape a large rock into a weapon, idol, or coffer, or make a small passage through a wall, as long as the wall is less than 5 feet thick. You could also shape a stone door or its frame to seal the door shut. The object you create can have up to two hinges and a latch, but finer mechanical detail isn't possible. 5th LEVEL SPELLS *'Hallow | Range:' Touch, 60 ft Sphere | Cast: 24 hours | Save: CHA | **You touch a point and infuse an area around it with holy (or unholy) power. The area can have a radius up to 60 feet, and the spell fails if the radius includes an area already under the effect a hallow spell. The affected area is subject to the following effects. **First, celestials, elementals, fey, fiends, and undead can't enter the area, nor can such creatures charm, frighten, or possess creatures within it. Any creature charmed, frightened, or possessed by such a creature is no longer charmed, frightened, or possessed upon entering the area. You can exclude one or more of those types of creatures from this effect. **Second, you can bind an extra effect to the area. When a creature that would be affected enters the spell's area for the first time on a turn or starts its turn there, it can make a Charisma saving throw. On a success, the creature ignores the extra effect until it leaves the area'.' ***'Effect:' Tongues | Affected creatures can communicate with any other creature in the area, even if they don't share a common language. *'Greater Restoration | Range:' Touch | Casting: 1 action | Duration: Instantaneous | **You imbue a creature you touch with positive energy to undo a debilitating effect. You can reduce the target's exhaustion level by one, or end one of the following effects on the target: ***One effect that charmed or petrified the target ***One curse, including the target's attunement to a cursed magic item ***Any reduction to one of the target's ability scores ***One effect reducing the target's hit point maximum *'Commune' | Range: Self | Cast: 1 Minute | Duration: 1 Minute | **You contact your deity or a divine proxy and ask up to three questions that can be answered with a yes or no. You must ask your questions before the spell ends. You receive a correct answer for each question. **Divine beings aren't necessarily omniscient, so you might receive "unclear" as an answer if a question pertains to information that lies beyond the deity's knowledge. In a case where a one-word answer could be misleading or contrary to the deity's interests, the GM might offer a short phrase as an answer instead. **If you cast the spell two or more times before finishing your next long rest, there is a cumulative 25 percent chance for each casting after the first that you get no answer. The GM makes this roll in secret. 6th LEVEL SPELLS *'Heroes' Feast | Range:' 30 ft | Cast: 10 Minutes | Duration: Instantaneous | **You bring forth a great feast, including magnificent food and drink. The feast takes 1 hour to consume and disappears at the end of that time, and the beneficial effects don't set in until this hour is over. Up to twelve creatures can partake of the feast. **A creature that partakes of the feast gains several benefits. The creature is cured of all diseases and poison, becomes immune to poison and being frightened, and makes all Wisdom saving throws with advantage. Its hit point maximum also increases by 2d10, and it gains the same number of hit points. These benefits last for 24 hours. ***''Consumes a gem-encrusted bowl worth at least 1,000 gp.'' *'Heal' | Range: 60 ft | Cast: 1 action | Duration: Instantaneous | **Choose a creature that you can see within range. A surge of positive energy washes through the creature, causing it to regain 70 hit points. This spell also ends blindness, deafness, and any diseases affecting the target. This spell has no effect on constructs or undead. ***'At Higher Levels:' When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 7th level or higher, the amount of healing increases by 10 for each slot level above 6th. 7th LEVEL SPELLS *'Conjure Celestial | Range:' 90 ft | Cast: 1 Minute | Duration: CON, 1 Hour | **You summon a celestial of challenge rating 4 or lower, which appears in an unoccupied space that you can see within range. The celestial disappears when it drops to 0 hit points or when the spell ends. The celestial is friendly to you and your companions for the duration. Roll initiative for the celestial, which has its own turns. It obeys any verbal commands that you issue to it (no action required by you), as long as they don't violate its alignment. If you don't issue any commands to the celestial, it defends itself from hostile creatures but otherwise takes no actions. ***'At Higher Levels:' When you cast this spell using a 9th-level spell slot, you summon a celestial of challenge rating 5 or lower. *'Divine Word | Range:' 30 ft | Cast: 1 bonus action | Duration: Instantaneous |''' Save:' CHA | **You utter a divine word, imbued with the power that shaped the world at the dawn of creation. Choose any number of creatures you can see within range. Each creature that can hear you must make a Charisma saving throw. On a failed save, a creature suffers an effect based on its current hit points: ***50 hit points or fewer: deafened for 1 minute ***40 hit points or fewer: deafened and blinded for 10 minutes ***30 hit points or fewer: blinded, deafened, and stunned for 1 hour ***20 hit points or fewer: killed instantly **Regardless of its current hit points, a celestial, an elemental, a fey, or a fiend that fails its save is forced back to its plane of origin (if it isn't there already) and can't return to your current plane for 24 hours by any means short of a wish spell. '''8th LEVEL SPELLS' *'Holy Aura | Range:' Self, 30 ft Sphere | Cast: '''1 action | '''Duration: CON, 1 minute |''' Save:' CON **Divine light washes out from you and coalesces in a soft radiance in a 30-foot radius around you. Creatures of your choice in that radius when you cast this spell shed dim light in a 5-foot radius and have advantage on all saving throws, and other creatures have disadvantage on attack rolls against them until the spell ends. In addition, when a fiend or an undead hits an affected creature with a melee attack, the aura flashes with brilliant light. The attacker must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be blinded until the spell ends. ***''Consumes a tiny reliquary worth at least 1,000 gp containing a sacred relic, such as a scrap of cloth from a saint's robe or a piece of parchment from a religious text. 9th LEVEL SPELLS *'True Resurrection | Range:' Touch | Cast: Instantaneous | Duration: 1 hour | **You touch a creature that has been dead for no longer than 200 years and that died for any reason except old age. If the creature's soul is free and willing, the creature is restored to life with all its hit points. ***This spell closes all wounds, neutralizes any poison, cures all diseases, and lifts any curses affecting the creature when it died. The spell replaces damaged or missing organs and limbs. If the creature was undead, it is restored to its non-undead form. ***The spell can even provide a new body if the original no longer exists, in which case you must speak the creature's name. The creature then appears in an unoccupied space you choose within 10 feet of you. ***''Consumes a sprinkle of holy water and diamonds worth at least 25,000 gp.''